


I Have To Shout (that I am coming out)!

by orphan_account



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cady has something important to tell Kevin.Turns out, he has important to tell her, too.
Relationships: Kevin Gnapoor/Cady Heron
Kudos: 13





	I Have To Shout (that I am coming out)!

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: I’m Coming Out by Diana Ross.
> 
> This is for my friends on Bway stan twt who were mad about the lack of Kevin X Cady fics on AO3. Sorry if it’s bad.

Today, Cady Heron was gonna come out to her boyfriend, Kevin Gnapoor.

Damian and Janis had told her the same thing over and over for the past week: If she wasn’t ready, she could wait until she was. The problem with that was that _was_ ready, she just didn’t know how to go about it, especially if he was confused about it.

Or even worse, what if he didn’t accept her?

”You look stressed, are you stressed?”

”No, Karen. I’m fine.” Cady responded. “Thanks for asking, though!”

Karen smiled. “No problem! I just came to ask what eyeshadow to wear to the party tomorrow. I can’t decide between light pink or red!”

“Go with something in between! Like, hot pink!”

The blonde gasped. “Oh my gosh, you’re a genius!” She exclaimed. “Well, I gotta go. Gretchen wants to have a study session at her house!”

”Okay, catch you later!”

And with that, Karen was gone.

Nothing left to distract her from walking home and waiting for Kevin.

—

_Janis how did u come out?_

Cady had been staring at that text for what seemed like an age. She had sent it as soon as she had left the school, and Janis still hadn’t responded. Kevin could be here any minute! What was she gonna do?

Just then, her prayers were answered.

_with a joke remember_

Not the exact answer she was looking for.

_No like 2 ur parents_

_haven’t yet_

_Oh sorry!_

_it’s fine_

Before Cady could respond, Janis sent another text.

_are you sure you wanna do this?_

The auburn-haired girl groaned. Janis damn-well knew the answer to that.

_I’ve told u a million times yes! I just dunno how 2 do it!_

_just sit him down and tell him that you’re bi_

Just then, as if on cue, she heard a car roll into the driveway.

_He’s here_

_good luck_

”Thanks a lot, Janis.”

—

”Babe! It’s Kevin G IN THE HOUSE!

Cady rushed down the stairs, a big grinned stretched out across her face. Waiting for her in the living room was her beloved Kevin. Before she could say anything, she was in his arms being spun around in the air. “Aw, how’s my favorite gal doin’?”

Cady laughed with excitement. Only Kevin could make her feel like this.

It was when she remembered why she invited him over that the feeling was gone.

”Can we go upstairs in my room? I have to tell you something super important.” She asked as she was place back onto the carpet.

”Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Kevin grabbed Cady’s hand and dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom, ruining her perfect plan of going up the stairs as slow as possible to stall.

It all came down to this.

”Alright,” Cady began, walking over to her bed. “First off, you can’t tell anyone this. This is a secret I’ve only told my parents and a few of my friends.”

“Okay.”

”Secondly, promise we’ll still be together after this, okay?”

“Promise.”

”Okay, here we go.” Cady took a deep breath. “Kevin, I’m-“

”You good, babe?”

Cady haven’t even noticed the tears stinging her eyes, and her boyfriend’s concern only made more fill them up. “I’m fine.” She replied, wiping the tears with her sleeve.

”No, you’re not.” Kevin sat behind Cady, wrapping her arms around her and lying his chin on the crown of her head. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, sweetheart.”

”But I do!” Cady cried, the tears falling down her cheeks. “It’s just... I don’t know how!”

Guess Damian and Janis were right, she wasn’t ready to come out.

But as Kevin held her and whispered soothing words to her, a small spark was lit inside her. A spark that was fueled by Kevin’s love and her own self-love, a voice that told her that he loved her no matter what, and that he’d stay by her side.

The minutes passed, and Cady found herself lying on the bed with Kevin’s arms wrapped around her. She also found something else.

Courage.

”...Kevin?”

“Yeah?”

”I’m bi.”

She heard her boyfriend chuckle from behind her. “Aw, babe! That’s great!”

Cady smiled. “You really think that?”

”Yeah! I’m bi, too!”

Wait, hold the phone.

”Wait, really?”

”Mhm! I just didn’t know how I was gonna tell you!”

Cady thought for a moment, and then she laughed, making her boyfriend’s heart skip. “Well, I still love you no matter what.”

”Me too, sweetheart.”

Soon, Cady went to sleep in Kevin’s arms, a strong fire burning inside her.

She loved Kevin so, so much.


End file.
